The End of Sodor
The End of Sodor is an Adventures on Rails special that was released on the 11th of November, 2013. The special takes place around the End of Steam on the British Railway. "I will destroy your railway! And my class shall take over!" -Diesel 10 Plot The Island of Sodor is peaceful and happy place. All the engines were working hard, but Diesel 10 wasn't. (camera shows Dieselworks sign) In a place no engines dared venture, Diesel 10 was outraged. "I just hate this! My beautiful Dieselworks, turned into a smelly old useless dump! Why? Why? It was so grand. . .," Diesel 10 sobbed. "And nothing about it is going to change," Diesel added. "You're right. The Fat Controller is too busy to listen." "So what are you going to do?" asked Splatter. "Surely there's nothing we can do," added Dodge. "I have to do something Splodge," Diesel 10 replied. Later, he was clearing the junk, when . . . "A bomb?" he wondered. The Diesels quickly gathered. "Probably left behind from World War II," Diesel said. "Maybe that's why the Dieselworks was in a poor state when you came." "We need more. And we need to test it." None of them knew that this would end disasterously. Opening Credits End pops out From Adventures on Rails studios... A Main Line Engines film and Pom-Pom Productions present... The ... of Sodor come out from the 'End' Directed by MainLineEngines Narrated by Main Line Engines (screen fades to birds flying over grass) Sodor is known quite well through books, so often preserved engines are visiting the Island, along with special people. One day the Fat Controller announced, "An engine is coming to visit us for a while. Her name is 'Amy', she is a GER Holden J69. She will be coming from York tomorrow, with some Railway Inspectors. They will make sure everything is fine and safe on the railway." The engines all knew how important the Railway Inspectors are. Each year they came and made sure everything was safe. Percy meanwhile was being bossed around by Henry, James, and Gordon. "Hurry up! I haven't all day," grumbled Henry. "Yes you do," Percy retorted, and shunted his trucks into place. The three engines were later talking about Amy and Percy's unability to shunt properly. "I needn't say, that I hope Amy is a good shunter as we can have someone that can shunt to time," Gordon said. "Perhaps the Fat Controller will have no use for Percy and send him away," James added. Henry snickered and Percy wheeshed in fury. "Really? I do all my work to time, and still you complain, besides that visitor is probably some sort of 'special engine' that won't do any work. I may be late, but at least I don't complain about you three." And he steamed furiously away. The next day, he had a rough day on the Ffarquhar Branch and was tired by the time it was Thomas' last train to Ffarquhar. He was covered in slate dust, and was preparing to leave to Tidmouth Sheds when a loud whistle sounded, and a blue engine steamed towards them. She came gently to a stop. "Are you Thomas the Famous Tank Engine?" the engine asked. Thomas blushed and answered, "Yes." "My Driver has all the Railway Series books, No. 2 'Thomas the Tank Engine' and No. 4 'Tank Engine Thomas Again' are his favourites. Can you show me to the Sheds?" "Knapford's not the main terminal, but sure," he answered. Just then, Percy came up out of breath. Amy stared, and finally said, "Aren't you going to say hullo?" "Ca-thin' my bre..." "Whatever," she said. "Please Percy. Can you take my train? I have to show Amy to the sheds." "Fine." "That's very kind," but she gave a dirty look at Percy as she passed him. Percy arrived late, at about 7.30. The engines were filling Amy with questions. "Where and when were you built?" asked Henry. "1904, Stratford Works." "What's your pre-Grouping Railway then?" asked Gordon. "Great Eastern Railway, and I see you Toby are too, and you yourself are Great Northern. Great to see LNER locomotives. A3 and J70." "What types of jobs do you run?" asked James. "Anything really. Branch line trains, stopping trains. I do shunting and goods, but I don't like it." Henry winked as Percy came into view. "If we ever needed a shunter, I'm sure the Fat Controller would replace Percy the Very Little Unuseful Slow Green Saddle-Tank Engine in a heartbeat," James said. Edward, Toby, and especially Thomas were taken aback. They were at a lost for words. "Really, huh?" Percy challenged. "In a heartbeat." "Yes. Do you even realize why the Fat Controller brings in these engines?" Gordon replied. "Because we're famous." "Except you," whispered James, and they snickered. "No, because the Fat Controller wants to replace YOU." The engines including Amy laughed. "Fine! If you don't want me to be your shunter, I won't be your shunter. YOU will pay, YOU will shunt your trucks and coaches. I am now officially on strike!" Percy ran off, and Thomas was outraged. "That's enough," Edward said, "and we are not being your shunters either, so good going on that." "I, . . ." Toby was just too upset. "You will pay," Thomas said, and a tear fell from his eye. Percy raced to a line no engines dared venture. (sign reads 'Vicarstown Dieselworks') Suddenly, he heard two familiar horns. "So you see Paxton, we are the revoluntionizars of British and Sudrian Railways. Our mission is to dominate, take over, revoluntionize, and replace, and eventually Diesel will dominate all British Railways." "Uh, don't you think that's a bit cruel?" "Well, yes, but it's not our fault, so you shouldn't be sad." "And? Oh! Percy!" "Percy, ah yes! Now I remember, we were looking for you." "We were?" "Yes." "Why, why are you on Sodor?" "Long story short, I have connections that allows me to be on Sodor without permission." "OK?" "Do you want to pay a visit to the Dieselworks?" "Sure." Percy puffed in and quickly noticed the poor state of the Dieselworks. "Wow, I never thought it was like this again." "Well, after the 1959 fire, the Fat Controller hasn't had the heart to repair it," Diesel replied, and for a moment both Paxton and Percy thought they saw a tear in his eye. "Percy, my dear Percy. Its a pleasure to see you. Now let's talk. How's the visitor," greeted Diesel 10. "Rude. I did Thomas a favour by taking his last run to Ffarquhar and arrived 'late' to 'meet' the 'Very Important Visitor'. Knowing, I shouldn't have done it." "Now, how do feel?" "Mad. It isn't fair. I do all my work, get bossed around by Gordon, James, and Henry, ignored by Thomas, and Edward I don't see often. Toby's my only REAL friend. I just can't stand it anymore." "Good," whispered Diesel 10. "Now don't worry, one day when we Diesels take over, we'll give you a leadership role. You're our friend." "Sometimes, I wish you would take over, and punish the engines that have mistreated me," Percy said under his breath." And that day, Diesel 10's evil laughter grew louder, longer, and darker. (screen darkens and reappears to cloudy day with Henry at Vicarstown) The next day, Henry was puffing to collect a goods train from Vicarstown. Dark clouds filled the sky. Diesel was shunting the trucks. He added two dirty old vans to the front of the train as Henry arrived. Henry whistled 'good-bye' and set off. It was raining by the time they reached Ballahoo Tunnels. "Oh, the rain!" complained Henry. "Don't stall in the tunnels," joked his Driver. At Crovan's Gate, the manager said, "He should be here any moment." (explosion) The men were shocked, and quickly rasied the alarm. Edward and Percy were sent to inspect. They saw a terrible mess of several objects. Then, the worst sight of all, was Henry, smokebox cracked, dented, damaged. Edward closed his eyes. "Take the trucks away Percy." "What happened Edward?" "Just go." (camera pans across damage, then shows the vans have Dieselworks logo) Henry's Driver was killed during the bombing. Henry's Fireman was left but very wounded and died four days later. The Guard also heroically died. Henry was far beyond repair, and so his parts were cerimonially burned, and a statue was placed at London in memory of him with his crew and Guard's names on. It had been just the time to do it, as Sodor was now heading for its doom. (screen darkens and shows Percy's dreams) Percy was worried for Henry, and endlessly dreamed about the good times with him, and who in the right mind would do this. "Sir, from what we can tell, it seems there was a bomb snuck onto his train," the Works Manager said. The Fat Controller said nothing, he was worried for what was to come. He was worried this might be a foreshadowing to what was to come. Percy payed another visit to the Dieselworks the next day. "Ha ha haaaa! They've no idea," Diesel 10 chuckled with joy. "They're too stupid to tell," Dodge added. "It'll take years too," ventured Splatter. "Shut up you imbeciles. Oh! Percy's coming. Innocent expressions." "This all doesn't add up. Who could plant a bomb in Henry's train? I mean, all bombs are in safe hands." (sees Vicarstown Dieselworks bomb) (lightning cracks and recalls the bombs) (sees Dieselworks logo) "No," Percy sobbed, "you couldn't. No! Why did you?" "My power is much stronger than you think. You wanted me to rid them, so I will." "No. What are you going to do?" "Diesel, 'Arry, Bert! Splodge, the doors! I am going to tell you something, that if you tell anyone or dare say it to someone, I will, you will force me to do something that secretly I want to do. But it doesn't matter, the 1959 left the Dieselworks in nothing but ashes and a broken down crane!" "What is it?" "I will destroy your railway! And my class shall take over!" Percy shivered. "Now be off! And don't come back." Percy did so. A couple days later. . . "What's all this?" asked Thomas, as he and Amy approached Tidmouth. The Fire Brigade was there and a fire roared throught Tidmouth. "Is everyone here?" asked the Fat Controller. "Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Amy, Duck, and I are here, so everyone's safe," Edward said. Then. . . The next day. . . Edward chuffed carefully into the ruins. The station was completely shattered. "Nothing to salvage Sir," Edward reported sadly. It wasn't just the station and sheds that had been destroyed, the whole Tidmouth area had been sacked, and Percy knew who. (screen darkens and reappears to the Fat Controller in his office) The Fat Controller could stand it no longer. He wanted a No. 3. He repainted Amy into NWR blue with the number '3' on her bunker instead of an '87'. She felt grand, but the engines weren't too happy about that. The next day, the engines gathered as the Fat Controller stood in front of Tidmouth live with Sodor Daily News. "So you think you can take my friend's number," whispered Percy. "I did not take, it was the Fat Controller, now be off." "As you say, you dirty excuse for steam," Percy replied and moved behind Edward. "Stop that Amy. He was not late for the meeting, I MADE him take my train, I MADE him be late to meet our 'Very Important Engine'." "Well excuse me," Amy retorted. "Hush!" exclaimed James. "And what will you be doing? Sodor's population has dropped a lot already." "I have no idea what is to come next, but for now I will resigning in an unknown matter of time," the Fat Controller answered, and Percy, could not believe that they could take delight in this. (screen shows 'Amy's Doom') The night after the Sack of Tidmouth, Amy took a goods train to other end of the line. As she shunted she saw two boxed figures moving about the yard. She simply ignored them. On her way home, she was diverted onto a siding, and came to a fork in the track. She had dawdled, so sunrise was approaching. "Hey look Bert," said one of the BR Class 08s. "Oh! It's none other than the famous Amy the Holden J69. Ya lost sweetheart?" Bert said. "As a matter of fact, yes, I don't know which track takes me to Tidmouth. Can you help me?" "Sure thing. Rest, take a break, Bert shall push you," 'Arry said, and Bert buffered up. They took her to a place filled with broken down steam engines. "Do you two work here?" "Yes sweetheart," Bert replied. "It must be terrible." "It is, but the Fat Controller's mind is actually evil. He threatens to scrap us if we don't. It's cruel." "Hey! I can see sunlight! Thank you so much." "Bert'll push you." "It's a bit hot actually." "That's because, the truth is..." "We love melting down steam engines, and well..." "You're next! Push her in Bert!" "Ha ha haaaa! Boss will be proud with us," chucked the Grim Messengers of Doom. (screen shows 'The Next Day') "Amy has mysteriously gone missing, Sir," Thomas told the Fat Controller at Knapford. "She hasn't returned. She dawdles, but not that much." "Yes indeed. I shall contact Vicarstown straight away." "Sorry, Sir, but we haven't seen her since last night. She left at about 3.30 in the morning, and we thought she arrived," the stationmaster told the Fat Controller. "That early. Why didn't you stop her?" "We told her to wait until sunrise, but she showed defiance and went off." "Well, if you see her, halt her, and tell me." "Sure thing Sir." Still, after three days, there was no report of her, until the fourth day, Percy was taking some trucks full of remains from the Sack of Tidmouth, to the Smelter's Yard. "Hopefully 'Arry and Bert are away," he thought as he approached. He saw no sign of them and relaxed. He quickly shunted the trucks to the crane and reversed quickly. . . but crashed in Paxton. Luckily he was still on the rails and . . . "A number '3'!" "Oh, that, yes. I've been meaning to tell you that," Paxton spoke up. There was a moment of silence. "Your are good Diesel, Paxton," Percy said, "you shouldn't change who you are. Don't blame yourself for this, and don't get caught up in any of Diesel 10's plans." "Thank you Percy. Now, I'll get you out of here." "Paxton! What are you doing with Percy? Befriending the enemy much?" "No. Actually, I was taking him to be scrapped." "Oh my. I-I must tell Diesel 10, 'Arry, and Bert about this," and Diesel rolled away. "You're aren't, right." "Course not." "Thank you, Paxton." "You're welcome." (screen flashes to Diesel 10 with another BR Class 52 without claw at Vicarstown) "Uh, so, its come to my attention that some gunpowder wagons are due to arrive . . . soon," the other Class 52 told Diesel 10. Gordon was just falling asleep nearby when he heard this. "Dear lord!" he exclaimed quietly. "So, yes, and when are they due?" "Tomorrow, 5 PM." "Very well. Very well. Good night." "See ya." Gordon woke up and told his Driver and Fireman. "Very suspicious and sneaky. We'll make sure everyone is safe," they told him. A BR 52 came into the sheds at Barrow-in-Furness and asked Gordon if he could come into the shed. Gordon unaware of the time, allowed him in. "It's 4.15. I have to go." Gordon was getting ready for his trip back to Sodor, so he had his fire lit. "Wait, what?" "Driver, let's go!" he shouted. He soon thundered onto the Main Line! At Crovan's Gate, he was diverted into the wrong siding! "Darn!" he exclaimed and quickly reversed. "Faster! Faster! Faster!" "You're already at 100!" his Driver called back. "I don't care, if we get in time, we can clear the station!" And his Driver speeded up. "Hullo. We didn't expect you." "Well, I need a place to put these vans." "I guess you can leave 'em in that siding." "Nooooo! Clear the station. Thomas! Edward! James! Duck! Noooooo!" (explosion) "No," Gordon gasped weakly, "no . . . " "And after all my efforts." Percy and Toby trundled up. "Thank goodness you survived." And as the sun set, the engines thought about all the memories, all the good times. "Thomas, Edward, James, and Duck's lives were taken away by Diesel 10's evil wrath at approximantly 5.15 in the evening," informed the Fat Controller. "I will resigning at the end of this week, seeing as the Railway failed to pass the inspection test this year." "The phase is done," Diesel 10 squeaked with joy. "Just, one thing," Diesel said. "We still have Gordon, Percy, and that Old Teapot Toby." "And lots of stations to destroy," Den added. "Dizzy Diesels! What 'e means is we've a lot to destroy." "That Teapot. I could burn him down via Smelter's Yard, seeing how I did a good job with Amy," 'Arry said. "I'm an excellent scrapper. Exact reason why they call me 'The Grim Messenger of Doom' " Bert boasted. "What? I thought that was us." "Oh! But things have changed." "Shut up!" Diesel 10 called, silencing the Dieselworks. "I know the plan is not done yet. But behold, and follow me." He said suspiciously. Through a secret tunnel, he led them to a workshop. "Behold! The Cannon Launcher 228! Its purpose is to obviously shoot bombs. Now we can do it from a safe distance and not be suspected." "Amazing," Splatter and Dodger said. "I can't believe what I'm seeing," Diesel sobbed. "Wow!" Den said. "What 'e means is, it's the best thing 'e's ever seen in his life," Dart finished. "Marvelous," 'Arry and Bert sighed. "Great, I guess," Paxton said. "Wish Norman was here." Little did they know, that someone was watching them. "They've got a way to destroy Sodor," Toby sighed. The engines had taken refuge at the Sodor Steamworks. "All my fault, all my fault," Percy sighed. "No, its not. Diesel 10 is just too evil," Gordon soothed sympatheticly. "We must simply try to survive against the evil of Sodor," Toby concluded. The Engines were frightened, even Gordon! Bombs set off nightly, and Sodor was empty. The only company the engines had were brave workmen. They had no idea where the Fat Controller was or if he was even alive. "We can't let them destory us," said Gordon one day. "We have to do something." "You're right. But I doubt there's anything we can do." "My dear Percy, and Toby there is always something we can do." "I'm only a Tram Engine," Toby said nerviously. "But you are from the LNER, built for speed," Gordon replied. "Well, I guess I'll help. I can spy." But still, they decided it was best for Toby to stay. (screen fades to Dieselworks) "Ha ha ha, haa!" Diesel 10 laughed. "Um?" "Why my dear Percy? Percy!" "Sorry, but I was curious of where you were and so I found this path. I'm sorry if it distrubs you." "No, no. You are special. Very special indeed." "Why are you destorying the railway? Do you even realize you can't repair it, and yet you want to take it over." "Stop that nonsense!" Diesel 10 snapped. "No! You will only destory yourself." "Nonsense!" Diesel 10 shouted. "It's not nonsense. It's logic." "And what does a little saddle tank know?" "But maybe a little Tram engine knows a lot." "The Old Teapot!" "Yeah, yeah. Names. Pathetic." "I will smash you to pieces!" Diesel 10 roared and charged towards Percy. Percy immediately set off. The chase continued . . . until . . . (explosion) "Ah!" (shows Percy on his side) "Ha ha haaa! Who's laughing now?" "We are." "You, the one who destoryed my Railway," Gordon said furiously. Then Paxton appeared. "Why are you doing this?" he cried desperately. "Oh, you! Always betraying my orders! Always with the silly steamies. Now I have no option, but to end you!" (charges towards Paxton) "No! Help!" (sad music plays as Paxton is thrown into the sea) "Paxton!" sighed Percy said weakly. "You're so evil," Gordon said fiercely. "Oh! Gordon! Didn't realize you were 'ere. So, now, I'll just step aside, and give up!" And he was gone. "Percy hold on. I'm going to get the Breakdown Train and help you." "OK." "Just stay where you are." "That's all I can do." 10 minutes later (Percy sees points switch. Gordon whistles) "Gordon! The points switched! Stop!" "Oooeer!" groaned Gordon and he tried to stop, but he couldn't! He smashed straight into the wall and was on his side." "Stupid steamies. Silly steamies," laughed . . . "Diesel 10." "Well, well, well. Now it's just the ol' Teapot to get. Den! Dart!" "Oh, yeah. Our master says, uh, that, uh. What I mean is." "What 'e means is say your 'ast words steamers!" Gordon and Percy did so. "Now, let's uh, let's uh . . ." "Let's go you fool!" Dart snapped. "Oh right." (Den and Dart honk their horns) (explosion) (screen fades and fades back in) "Are there any survivors?" (camera pans across the number 4472 on an engine's cab) "I doubt there are after all this mayhem," said Flying Scotsman. "Shut up, you imbecile. Just keep looking," said the Leader. They reached Crovan's Gate. (Toby coughs) "Toby!" "I guess I'm a survivor," he said thankfully. "We all are," Flying Scotsman said. They loaded Toby onto the boat planted something in the middle of the bridge and set off towards the Mainland. Flying Scotsman knew the danger Toby had gone through and knew he wouldn't want to talk about it, just yet, so he kept quiet during the voyage. They arrived at King's Cross, where many engines were waiting. "We've only one survivor," said the workmen. Then, the Fat Controller stepped onto a podium. "All my engines were well loved and taken care of. Unfortunely, I failed to realize the Diesels, and I guess this is the consequence. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Duck will be remembered by both me and my family and all of you. They will be remembered for their loyalty, kindness, and setting an example for all of you. The least I can do for ol' Toby here is preserve. You can also call me 'Charles' from now on." "No, Sir. You did everything you could to help us survive. You may have abondened the Island, but you did it for your good. And many workmen said they wouldn't have stayed if it wasn't for you. Besides, I believe knighthoods last forever," Toby said. "I guess so," the Fat Controller replied. "Now to take a moment of silence." (explosion in the distance) "That was the bridge that once connected Sodor to the Mainland. It is better to let them do their evil on their own." Everyone murmured an agreement. Toby was preserved and conserved his North Western colours. (camera pans over a picture of all the engines of Sodor) The End. (Dambuster's March plays for end credits) This special is dedicated to all veterans like the engines of Sodor who have fought for their country's cause. Characters Returning Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Flying Scotsman *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Splatter and Dodge *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (non-speaking role) Characters Introduced *Amy- the preserved Holden J69, No. 87 who visits Sodor. Trivia *A preview was released October 1st. *Throughout 2013, a series of spoilers or 'sneak peeks' were made. *The Cannon Launcher's number is 228, which is a reference to David. *This special is dedicated to all veterans because of being released on Veteran's Day. *A B1 with the number 61251 can be seen at Doncaster. *Among the other engines at Doncaster are; Mallard and the other preserved A4s, several diesel shunters, and some GWR locomotives. *A photo of Dodger, Donald and Douglas can be seen at the Steamworks despite not being in the movie *Some characters (notably Donald, Douglas, Dodger, Delete, and David) were cut out for this movie. The Culdee Fell and Skarloey Railways are also cut out along with the Peel Godred Branch Line. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Specials